


Ярила

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: AU, Gen, Колдовстворец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: AU: КолдовстворецЯрила — одно из четырёх отделений Школы ведовства Колдовстворец. Говорят, что Алатырь-камень определяет здесь место тех, кто стремится к свободе, а главное — свободе быть собой.
Kudos: 9





	Ярила

Соня в очередной раз сжала зубы, и у неё даже жилка на скуле вылезла и вспотела ладонь. Мужчина, держащий её руку в своей, поправил очки и пригладил усы.

— Вот так номер! — выдал он и противно причмокнул. — А волосы-то какие! — он поднял глаза на неё, оглядывая бритую голову. Ну и что, плохо, что ли, для девочки быть лысой?

Соня вырвала руку и вытерла пот о штанину. Перстень, виновник внимания, противно захолодил влажную кожу. Соня незаметно для всех прокрутила его вокруг пальца.

— Твоё место, наверное, в министерстве, да? — хмыкнул усач и расхохотался.

Соня пожала плечами, чувствуя неприятную дрожь по спине. Сколько ещё люди будут думать, что это _такая_ оригинальная шутка?

Усач прищурился и пошёл дальше вдоль ряда из девочек. Соня опустила глаза на ладонь и с ненавистью сжала свой перстень.

— Сонь, — пихнула её в бок Юля, — ты искришься.

Подруга была права: вокруг Сони летали мелкие голубые звёздочки магии, едва слышно потрескивая. Девушка сжала кулак, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, но контролировать это всё равно выходило плохо. Искорки, как снежинки, кружились вокруг неё облачком будто пуха, оседали на плечи и лопались, как мыльные пузыри. Соня махнула рукой перед глазами, пытаясь рассеять магию, но их, кажется, стало лишь больше.

Мужчина дошёл до конца рядов, кивнул и отпустил их факультет. С чуть кружащейся из-за выплеска магии головой, Соня поплелась к общежитиям.

— Ты в порядке? — Юля привстала на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до плеча подруги и ткнуть легонько.

— Я… Иди, я догоню, — пробормотала Соня.

— Точно помощь не нужна? Выглядишь бледной.

— Всё нормально, — она кивнула и, не давая ей шанса ответить, свернула с тропинки в направлении города.

Гул на Медном бульваре стоял такой, будто все жители горы разом оказались на улице. Соня рассеянно брела вдоль торговых рядов, где голосистые ведуньи предлагали «только сегодня» чудесные травы и снадобья, бились в клетках у чудные зверьки и плевались огнём, смеялись школьники и сигналили шуточные ракеты. Чей-то одинокий котёл стоял посреди улицы, благо, что не дымился. К котлу уже подбирался бродяжка-кот, ищущий тёплую норку.

Соня купила медового чая на травах в самоуничтожающемся стаканчике, и продолжила путь вдоль бульвара к его концу в надежде очистить голову от каких-либо мыслей. 

Подростковый выброс магии её не то чтобы очень расстроил, но обессилил достаточно, чтобы это было заметно. Такое случалось всё чаще, когда она злилась, или радовалась, или грустила. Любое сильное чувство мгновенно приводило к выбросу магии в воздух, и Соня искрилась, как новогодняя ель.

Перстень блестел малахитом на солнышке и переливался, и Соня едва не сняла его от досады. Сколько ещё к ней будут лезть с вопросами о том, где она такой выискала, собирается ли она в министерство и как это получилось. Конечно она не знает, как это вышло!

Когда одиннадцатилетняя Сонечка _наконец_ получила свой перстень, она тоже глазам не поверила. Может, произошла какая-то ошибка? Нет, адрес её. Имя тоже её. Но как же так может быть, что ей прислан перстень как у министрицы? Юная Сонечка очень расстроилась: все получили уникальный, особенный перстень, а она — просто перстень как в министерстве. И тем не менее, ошибки никакой не было: Сонин перстень выглядел именно так, как перстни министриц. Папа долго кричал в кабинете верховного мага, что «в суд на него подаст за мошенничество», пока Сонечка плакала, вжавшись в маму.

А потом началось. «А Соня у нас — будущая министрица», «Сонька министерская», «Ну ты-то понятно после выпуска в министерство».

Соня пнула от злости камень. Он прокатился по улице до портала и стукнулся о барьер, зазвенев. Не собирается она в министерство! Она… она… Соня не знала, куда собирается. Но точно не в министерство!

Когда Соня сбрила все волосы, мать и отец больше негодовали, что теперь у неё нет возможности сойти за приличную девушку, воспитанную в правильном обществе. Тогда Соня решила, что будет брить волосы до конца своих дней.

Соня боялась быть лишь ожиданиями. Соня боялась не стать собой. Потому Соня искала и находила свободу в гневе, свободу в буре, свободу в разбитой коленке. Свободу почувствовать себя живой, настоящей и дикой — свободу быть собой, а не дочерью, будущей министрицей или ученицей.


End file.
